A liquid dispensing device is known from the document FR 2 937 018 that comprises a container and a dispensing end piece. This end piece comprises a liquid dispensing opening.
However, when the liquid is being delivered, a little amount of liquid can stagnate in the vicinity of the liquid dispensing opening.
When a certain time elapses between two uses of the device, the residual liquid located close to the dispensing opening can evaporate. The concentration of the active principle contained in the residual liquid is therefore greater and the active principle can ultimately be deposited close to the opening, forming a precipitate. The next time the device is used, the quantity of active principle delivered is therefore increased by this precipitate which is carried by the delivery of the next droplet. The active principle dose delivered is therefore greater than the prescribed dose. There is also a risk of administrating solid particles which have not dissolved in the next droplet delivered.
Furthermore, the residual liquid located close to the outlet orifice can be contaminated by bacteria which can contaminate the next droplet delivered. There is therefore also a risk of microbial contamination of the liquid delivered.
In particular, the present invention proposes to provide a liquid dispensing device that makes it possible to deliver a more accurate product dose.